


Winter date

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: With Baby having been damaged in the last hunt, you and the brothers are stuck in a town for a few days. You and Sam take this opportunity to go on a date





	Winter date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You stretched yourself as you sighted and relaxed on your hotel bed. The last hunt had been rather easy. Just a simple salt and burn, nothing really special. However, Baby had gotten some damage during the hunt and Dean didn't want to leave until his precious car was all better again. You would've rolled your eyes at it, if Baby hadn't been your only way home. You didn't really want her breaking down in the middle-of-nowhere.

Hearing someone knock on your door in a specific pattern, you groaned as you got up again. Ever since you and Sam were in a relationship, he insisted on knocking in a certain pattern, so that you would know it was him. You opened the door to see your boyfriend all wrapped up in winter clothes. "Hey sweetheart. Considering that Dean is fixing the Impala, I thought that we could walk around town." He said with a hopeful smile. You smiled back at him. "I'd love to, Sam. Give me a minute to prepare." You said and he nodded.

Closing the door, you quickly changed into warmer clothing, including hat and gloves. Your scarf had fallen into the water during the hunt and was still soaked, so you had to leave it. Stepping outside, you smiled at your boyfriend. "Where to first?" You asked. He simply gave you a mischievous smile. "Oh, you'll see." He said vaguely, before grabbing your hand and pulling you along

A little while later, you were staring at the ice skating rink in front of you in surprise and happiness. You loved ice skating since you were small. You used to have lessons and to go skating every winter, but had been unable to do so in a long time because of your taxing job as a hunter. You smiled at Sam and gave him a grateful kiss, before running off to hire your skates. Sam followed you with a smile. 

A few minutes later, you and Sam were on the ice. You quickly got back into your old habits, but Sam was a lot more shaky on the thin blades. You giggled at seeing your normally strong hunter looking all nervous. You simply grabbed his hands with a smile and gently pulled him along, helping him steady himself as you went further on the ice. You did this for about an hour, before giving the skates back.

"As much fun as that was, I'm glad to stand on normal ground again." Sam muttered. You simply giggled, before shivering as a cold wind blew. "You didn't bring your scarf?" Your boyfriend asked with a frown. "It was still soaked from the hunt." You muttered. You jumped slightly as Sam wrapped his own, warm scarf around your neck, using the opportunity to pull you closer and kiss you.

You chuckled as you broke apart as Sam always did little things like this. With a job as dangerous as yours was, you did not know which day would be your last. Because of this, Sam did his best to show you how much he loved you everyday through little things and you loved every single bit of it. Not wanting to completely separate yet, you pulled him closer for a warm hug, just wanting to be in his arms.

Sam happily hugged you back, holding you warm and tight. He loved you more than anything and he was so happy that you were in his life. He didn't think that he would every find happiness again after what happened to Jessica, but you had proved him wrong and still did that every single day. Taking a deep breath, he kissed the top of your head through the fabric of your hat 

You smiled as you pulled away, before going to a nearby cafe to warm up. Ordering two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream, you smiled at getting an idea. Quickly getting a chocolate moustache and cream on the tip of your nose, you looked at Sam. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but my face is clean, right?" You asked. Sam smiled at you, before kissing the moustache away. Breaking apart, he kissed your nose to remove the cream. 

You smiled and giggled, before finishing your hot chocolate. After that, you just wandered through town, seeing the sights in peace. Sam had wrapped his arm around you, keeping you close and warm. You had often joked that your boyfriend was a human furnace, but it came in handy this time. There happened to be a winter fair in town that included a shooting range. Needless to say that Sam easily won that and let you choose a prize. 

You picked an incredibly soft teddy bear and kissed your boyfriend in gratitude. He chuckled and kissed your forehead, before pulling you close again. There was also a ferris wheel that you went into, snuggling close to Sam as you looked out over the town. "It is beautiful." You muttered as you looked over the snow-covered town. "Yes, it is." Sam agreed, but he wasn't looking at the town. He was looking at you.

Looking up and realising that he meant you, your cheeks darkened considerably. Sam simply chuckled, thinking it was adorable. You playfully scowled at him, shoving him slightly. He simply laughed and you couldn't suppress your smile at seeing him so carefree and happy, knowing that he didn't get much chance in your current lifestyle. You snuggled closer again as the wheel continued to turn. 

The day ended with one more surprise from your boyfriend. A horse-drawn carriage ride. You jumped up-and-down in excitement as you got into the open carriage. The driver gave you a warm blanket to wrap around you, before starting the ride. You and Sam were once again snuggling together as you watched the people walk by. "This is amazing. Thank you." You whispered with a smile. Sam smiled down at you and kissed the top of your head. "You're very welcome, sweetheart." He replied as the carriage went on. 

You finally arrived back at the hotel and you smiled at your boyfriend as you stood in front of your rooms. "This was the best day ever." You squealed softly as you clutched your new teddy bear to your chest, before happily kissing its human equivalent. Sam chuckled as he kissed you back. "Anything for you, Y/N." He replied after you broke apart. You beamed at him, holding him close.

You were incredibly lucky that you had him in your life. When you first became a hunter, you had no idea that you would meet the love of your life and become so happy through that job. You reached up and gently cupped both sides of his face, making him smile at you, dimples and all. You playfully put your thumbs in the dimples, making him laugh. It always felt good to see him so happy

"God, I love you." You said and somewhere, a certain writer looked up at hearing his real name being used. Sam smiled at you. "I love you too." He said, before kissing you again. During the kiss, you heard a door open. "Dude, gross. Give me a warning when you two decide to be all cute." You heard Dean mutter. "Shut up, Dean." You and Sam said at the same time as you broke apart. Dean grumbled a bit, before going back inside his room.

You smirked at your boyfriend, before pulling him into your own room. You ordered room service and watched a Christmas movie on the TV, cuddling on the bed underneath the blankets. Halfway through the movie, Sam looked down and saw that you were fast asleep. He smiled and pulled the blanket up to your chin. He kissed your forehead, before continuing to watch the movie, falling asleep soon enough too 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
